prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl
to piosenka z serii Star☆Twinkle Precure. Jest ona największym przebojem Mao, który pozwolił jej zostać najpopularniejszą idolką w Galaktyce Gwieździstego Nieba. Treść piosenki opowiada o kosmicznej miłości oraz odnosi się do życia Yuni i jej różnych tożsamości celem odzyskania planety Rainbow. Treść TV Rozmiar Ver. |-|Romaji= Suki yo kirai yo docchi ga hon'ne!? Nazo ga nazo yobu Cosmic Mystery Girl (Kidzuita toki tokku ni kimi wa watashi ni muchū!) Mieru? Mitsukerareru? Hontō no watashi Ashioto mo tatezu araware madowasu Koko de naiteta ka to omoeba (ichi byō go wa) Ginga no hate de tanoshiku ne mō waratteru Nya~n tomo muzukashī neko no me no kokoro Jisho mekutte sagashite mo kotae wa nai no (yūki to kōkishin de Go!) Koi hajimaru made ato nyan kōnen? (Matte matte) Nusunda hāto wa taisetsu na korekushon Gomen ne mo sukoshi furī de isasete (sukyandaru No Good) Datte watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru da nyan!! Aitai aitakunai docchi mo honto!! Moshimo deaetara Cosmic Wonder Love!? Itsuka wa Fall in Love...!?!? |-|Japanese= スキヨ　キライヨ　どっちがホンネ！？ 謎が謎呼ぶ　Cosmic Mystery Girl （気づいた時　とっくにキミは私に夢中！） 見える？見つけられる？本当の私 足音も立てず現れ　惑わす ここでないてたかと思えば（一秒後は） 銀河の果てで楽しくね　もう微笑ってる ニャ～ンとも難しい　猫の目のココロ 辞書めくって探しても　答えはないの（勇気と好奇心で Go！） 恋始まるまで　あとニャン光年？（待って待って） 盗んだハートは　大切なコレクション ごめんね　も少し　自由でいさせて（スキャンダル No Good） だって私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドルだニャン！！ アイタイ　アイタクナイ　どっちもホント！！ もしも出逢えたら　Cosmic Wonder Love！？いつかは Fall in Love．．．！？！？ |-|Polski= Czy to miłość? Czy nienawiść? Co tak naprawdę czuję? Tajemnica jedna po drugiej, ta łamigłówka czeka na rozwiązanie! Widzisz mnie? Potrafisz znaleźć prawdziwą mnie? Jestem oszustem, który pojawia się bez dźwięku. Myślałeś, że tu płaczę, ale chwilę później bawiłam się i śmiałam na skraju galaktyki! Moje serce jest skomplikowane i kapryśne jak kot. Wystarczy przeszukać słownik, lecz nie znajdziesz odpowiedzi! Nie zajmie ci wiele, byś się we mnie zakochał zupełnie jak kot! Serce, które skradłam jest teraz w mojej kolekcji! Przepraszam, pozwól mi być wolną trochę dłużej! Ponieważ jestem najlepszą idolką we wszechświecie, miau! Czy chcę zobaczyć cię? A może nie? Co tak naprawdę czuję? Jeśli się spotkamy w kosmicznej krainie czarów, będzie to dzień, w którym się zakochamy! Wersja Full |-|Romaji= Suki yo kirai yo docchi ga hon'ne!? Nazo ga nazo yobu Cosmic Mystery Girl (Kidzuita toki tokku ni kimi wa watashi ni muchū!) Mieru? Mitsukerareru? Hontō no watashi Ashioto mo tatezu araware madowasu Koko de naiteta ka to omoeba (ichi byō go wa) Ginga no hate de tanoshiku ne mō waratteru Nya~n tomo muzukashī neko no me no kokoro Jisho mekutte sagashite mo kotae wa nai no (yūki to kōkishin de Go!) Koi hajimaru made ato nyan kōnen? (Matte matte) Nusunda hāto wa taisetsu na korekushon Gomen ne mo sukoshi furī de isasete (sukyandaru No Good) Datte watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru da nyan!! Aitai aitakunai docchi mo honto!! Moshimo deaetara Cosmic Wonder Love!? Itsuka wa Fall in Love...!?!? Rubī・topāzu・shitorin・peridotto・tākoizu・safaia・amejisuto Nanairo niji no yō ni watashi, shichihenge Takumashī shin'nen de tsukisusumu (ippō de wa) Fuwari karen ni karoyaka ni hoshi watatteku Nya~n tomo fukashigi on'nanoko = chāmingu Soryūshi made bunkai shite mo muimi nano (gōru shite mo soko wa sutāto) Oikakerareru no tte nē, kaikan! (Kocchi kocchi) Todoita hāto wo waranu yō jaguringu Puraibēto shīkuretto mirai imajin (yume wa biggu ban) Yappa watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru saikō!!! Koi ni koishiteru kimi kawaī ne♥ Kikoeru ēru wa kyō to iu hi no enajī Koi hajimaru made ato nyan kōnen? (Matte matte) Nusunda hāto wa taisetsu na korekushon Gomen ne madamada furī de isasete (sukyandaru No Good) Datte watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru da nyan!! Suki yo kirai yo docchi ga hon'ne!? Nazo ga nazo yobu Cosmic Mystery Girl itsuka wa Fall in Love...!?!? |-|Japanese= スキヨ　キライヨ　どっちがホンネ！？ 謎が謎呼ぶ　Cosmic Mystery Girl （気づいた時　とっくにキミは私に夢中！） 見える？見つけられる？本当の私 足音も立てず現れ　惑わす ここでないてたかと思えば（一秒後は） 銀河の果てで楽しくね　もう微笑ってる ニャ～ンとも難しい　猫の目のココロ 辞書めくって探しても　答えはないの（勇気と好奇心で Go！） 恋始まるまで　あとニャン光年？（待って待って） 盗んだハートは　大切なコレクション ごめんね　も少し　自由でいさせて（スキャンダル No Good） だって私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドルだニャン！！ アイタイ　アイタクナイ　どっちもホント！！ もしも出逢えたら　Cosmic Wonder Love！？いつかは Fall in Love．．．！？！？ ルビー・トパーズ・シトリン・ペリドット・ターコイズ・サファイア・アメジスト 七色　虹のように　私、七変化 逞しい信念で突き進む（一方では） ふわり可憐に軽やかに　星間渡ってく ニャ～ンとも不可思議　女の子＝魅力的 素粒子まで分解しても　無意味なの（ゴールしてもそこはスタート） 追いかけられるのって　ねえ、快感！（こっちこっち） 届いたハートを　割らぬようジャグリング プライベート死守　ミライ想像（夢は無限大） やっぱ私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドル　最高！！！ 恋に恋してるキミ　かわいいね♥ 聞こえるエールは　今日という日のエナジー 恋始まるまで　あとニャン光年？（待って待って） 盗んだハートは　大切なコレクション ごめんね　まだまだ　自由でいさせて（スキャンダル No Good） だって私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドルだニャン！！ スキヨ　キライヨ　どっちがホンネ！？ 謎が謎呼ぶ　Cosmic Mystery Girl　いつかは Fall in Love．．．！？！？ |-|Polski= Audio Wideo thumb|center|400px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Star☆Twinkle Precure Kategoria:Charakter Pieśni